Sonic's Halloween Havoc
by Sonic-the-Superstar
Summary: A collaboration I originally did on DeviantArt. Sonic and friends go trick-or-treating and havoc ensues when a group of bikers and Fiona Fox accidentally release an angry spirit bent on burning down Emerald Town. Can Sonic and these bikers learn to work together to save Emerald Town or will it fall victim to the angry spirit's wrath? Some SonicxBlaze included.
1. Chapter 1

Before you start reading the story, I the author must let you know that this story takes place in my own Sonic AU "Sonic Superstars" so you you're not like "what the hell?" when you read this. It also includes fancharacters.

* * *

The Sol Zone, Planet Solaria

Team Radical and Marine arrive at the Sol Castle, home of Princess Blaze the Cat. Marine who is in a pirate attire knocks on Blaze's bedroom door. "Hey Blaze it's time to go, go, go!" Marine notified. "I'm not coming out! I look ridiculous!" Blaze said through the door. "Aw, don't be a spoilsport! It's Halloween, you're supposed to look ridiculous mate!" Marine said. "All right then..." Blaze sighed and opened the door, revealing herself to be wearing a black skinsuit with an image of a skeleton on the front. Marine is stunned. "You look...you look..." she was in loss of words. Blaze lowers her head, "...Ridiculous, I know...". "You look rippah Blaze!" Marine suddenly bursts with her arms in the air. "I do?" Blaze asked surprised. "Of course you do mate! Now let's get downstairs. Everyone's waiting!" Marine said with a thumbs up.

When they arrive downstairs, Blaze sees Team Radical dressed up too. Rad was wearing a pirate captain's attire with Crystal dressed as a cat burglar and Gadget a mad scientist. "Hey nice costume Blaze!" Crystal compliments. "The skeleton is a good look for you", Gadget agreed. "Thank you..." she thanked with a little smile. "So you ready to take us to Mobius to meet up with Sonic?" Rad asked. "Wait, Sonic...?" Blaze's eyes got smaller when he mentioned the blue blur. She got out the gold Sol Emerald and held it up with a nervous look. ("He's never seen me dress like this before...He'll think it's silly!") Blaze thought. Marine noticed her nervousness. "You alright there mate?" the young raccoon asked concerned. "I'm fine Marine..." Blaze lied trying to hide her true feelings. Marine shrugged it off as Blaze warped them to Mobius.

Meanwhile at Green Hill, Freedom HQ

Amy was in her room fitting into her outfit while Bunnie Rabbot D' Coolette was helping her nephew Leon Lightfoot get ready to go trick-or-treating. "You look handsome theah sugah! Ah wish yo uncle Antoine was heah ta see you", Bunnie complimented. "Thanks aunt Bunnie", Leon thanked who was in a cowboy costume. "Do you think Isis will like it?" the young rabbit asked. "Leon!" Bunnie pointed at him sternly. "Sugah, now don't ya go worryin' what that l'il ol' devil girl thinks! Everyone else lahkes it an' that's all that mattahs!" Bunnie told him. "*sighs* I guess your right Aunt Bunnie..." Leon sighed lowering his head a little.  
Then Sonic and Tails arrived. "There was a LONG line at the costume shop! It took forever!" Sonic exaggerated who was wearing a black and red vampire cape with fake vampire teeth, bandages around his arms, fancy white gloves and a black cane with a gold knob on the top. "He's just exaggerating. The line wasn't THAT long", Tails rolled his eyes with a smile. He was dressed as a World War 2 era pilot. Upon hearing his voice, Amy runs to Sonic. "Hiiii Sonic!" she greeted and shows off her red ballerina outfit to him. "Do you like it?" she asked him. "It's nice I guess..." Sonic replied in an awkward tone. "Thanks Sonic! You look soooo handsome as a vampire!" she complimented batting her eyelashes at him. Sonic gave her an awkward look which she was ignoring.  
Then The Solarians arrived. "Hey guys, sorry we're a little late!" Rad said. "Oh hi guys!" Sonic greeted them. Blaze was hiding shyly behind Rad with her arms behind her back with a her eyes partially lidded. Sonic sees her. "Hey Blaze. Sweet costume! The skeleton theme suits you!" he told her with a thumbs up. "Thanks. I admire yours too..." Blaze looked down with a small smile blushing a little with her hands behind her back. They looked at each other for a moment with Blaze still blushing with her small smile and her hands behind her back.

"So where are we gonna start trick-or-treating?" Crystal asked. "We're going to Emerald Town to pick up Isis and Aris", Tails answered. "Isn't that the town where creepy, mysterious things happen all the time?" Amy asked. "*gulp* C-creepy things?" Gadget gulped. "Yeah, there's a legend that a headless ghost haunts the town and every Halloween night he seeks revenge on the town for executing him", Sonic explained in a creepy voice making Gadget and Marine hide behind Crystal shaking. "That's where I live and where my sweet Isis is!" Leon said. Amy's blood boiled at the mentioning of the kitten's name. "Sonic do we have to take HER with us? She's so rude!" Amy whined. "She's our friend Amy so we shouldn't leave her out", Sonic told her. "Fine if you want a little evil girl hanging around", Amy grunted crossing her arms.

Meanwhile in Emerald Town  
A group of bikers have rolled into town intending to stir up trouble. "Ha ha! I love Halloween! The one day of the year we can take candy from brats!" said the leader of the gang called the "Wild Gang", Jackal the Jaguar. "Aren't we too old to be trick-or-treating?" Sneak asked. "Aww come on Sneak. It's the one day of the year where we can get FREE candy!" Twitchy begged pulling on Sneak's jacket. "I just said we're too old for this you dolt!" Sneak yelled at him. "Crush want candy NOW!" said Crush. "Shut it you three! We'll get some candy", Jackal said spotting a Mobian child. "All right boys time to take candy from a baby!" he said as the gang approached the child.

Here is Part 1 of 8 of an edited/reuploaded version of the first fanfic collab me and mastergamer20 did last year (when he was still mastergamer19). Since it's October I thought I'd put this up. Originally, I was going to wait and upload this as part of my Sonic Superstars fanfiction series but I'm not really working on it anytime soon though. But I still might include this story in it whenever I can get around to working on Sonic Superstars.

* * *

Also, in my Sonic Superstars fanfiction series, I named Blaze's home world "Solaria" which is what the story refers to Blaze's world and Freedom HQ is in Green Hill.

If you want to check out any pictures of my characters, interested in my Sonic AU or my friend mastergamer20's characters, check out my deviantart page. I have a link to it on my profile page. Sorry for the long author comments.

Team Radical & The Wild Gang (c) mastergamer20

Leon Lightfoot (c) Me

All Other Characters (c) SEGA


	2. Chapter 2

The kid was a yellow coyote boy dressed as a blue court jester staring at a beetle on the sidewalk. "That is the purtiest beetle ah evah did see!" he picked it up and was about to eat it when he saw the bikers in front of him. Jackal extends out his hand. "Give me your candy kid!" he demanded. The coyote gave him the beetle. "Is this some kind of trick?" Jackal squishing the beetle in his hand and wiping it on Sneak's shirt much to his disgust. "Ah dunno. Mah mama told me beetles are spiceh", answered the coyote boy. Jackal was getting annoyed. "Just give us your bag or else!" Jackal yelled snatching the kid's candy bag only to find it filled and crawling with bugs. "What the?!" Jackal said. "Worms taste lahke chicken!" he told them.

"Back off losers! No one takes Aris' candy but ME!" a white kitten in an army uniform and black streaks on her cheek growled. Jackal laughed. "Oh yeah? What makes you think you're so tough? Sneak, Twitchy, take out the little girl!" Jackal ordered. "Yes sir!" Twitchy saluted with his tongue sticking out while Sneak groaned in reluctance. They walked up to her with Sneak pounding his fist into his palm and Twitchy tossing a bomb up and down with a pyschotic grin. Sneak swung to punch her but she caught his fist and flipped him over on his back. "Sneak! No one hurts my best pal!" Twitchy exclaims in horror and throws his bomb at her but she catches it and stuffs it in his beak and it blows up in his mouth. The pigeon fell to the floor with his face covered in soot coughing out some smoke.

Jackal facepalmed himself. "Crush take care of the brat", he ordered. Crush complies and charges at the white cat. She stood there with a deadpan look and punched the massive mole's cheek, jumped over him and tripped him. "I have three black belts over my blackbelt and graduated from five different military schools with solid straight A plusses!" She said in a ready-to-fight pose ready to take on Jackal too. "That was just luck! You're not gonna beat me tha easily!" He charged at her but she grabbed his arm and hits him with a karate chop then hits him in the face KOing him. She turns to Aris, "let's go doofus before anyone else tries to mug you". "Okie dokie Isis!" Aris complied. And just like that, they left as if nothing occurred leaving the Wild Gang lying on the sidewalk bruised.

Later  
Sonic and the gang arrived in Emerald Town and saw Isis' house. It was a big creepy mansion that was gated up with a short wall with long black arrow-looking metal poles sticking up from the wall. It had a big black gate with a symbol of a bat on it. From what they could see through the gate, it looked as though the front yard was a graveyard with all the headstones littering it. They bravely trekked through the creepy property and made it to the front door. Sonic rang the doorball and a gray cat in light brown detective clothing opens it. "Are you here for Isis?" he asked. "Yes!" Leon immediatly exclaimed.

Isis and Aris were in her house playing videogames when Alex, Isis' father called them. They went to the front door. Amy looked away while Leon's eyes dilated and sparkled fixing them on her. Then Alex hurriedly shut the door on them without saying "bye" or anything. "What's wrong with him?" Crystal asked. "How should I know?" Isis shrugged. They walked back leaving Isis' property. "G'day mate! I'm Marine!" greeted Marine extending her hand out to shake Isis' hand. Isis just glanced at her hand at then to her. "I don't think so..." said Isis turning away from her.

Once they left Isis' property, Sonic introduced the Solarians to Isis and Aris. "So you guys are from a different planet huh?" Isis asked not surprised. "You don't seem surprised", Rad said. "Not the first time I've seen something weird like this", Isis rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile Back With The Wild Gang  
They were getting up feeling the hurt from their defeat. "Ow...This is so embarrassing...beaten up by a little girl", Jackal said. "She's a demon child! What kind of ice cream does her parens feed her?!" Twitchy exclaimed scared of her now. Everyone was now up on their feet and surprisingly agreed with Twitchy. "If I see that brat again I swear I'm gonna-" Jackal was interrupted by Sneak, "forget her Jackal. Let's go find some kids who can't fight back". "You know you're right for once", Jackal agreed. So they left to fnd more victims.

They spot a trio of kids who were two wolf pups and a bear cub dressed as a ghost, witch and pumpkin. They approached them when Jackal saw someone else beat him to the punch.

* * *

The Wild Gang (c) mastergamer20  
Aris & Isis (c) Me


	3. Chapter 3

Later, Isis dressed into her lavender pajamas with an image of a skull on it and went to bed, ignoring the Grim Reaper's warning. It wasn't until midnight when her sensetive cat ears picked up sounds in her room. She opened her eyes and sat up on her bed scanning her room. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, she growled and put her head back on her pillow and went back to sleep. "Yo wake up!" said a familiar voice that caused Isis to jump out of her bed and hit the ceiling. When she landed on her bed, she stood up putting her fists up. "Whoever did that is going to be in a world of pain!" she threatened looking around her room ready to confront whoever woke her up. But who she saw caught her off guard.

It was Sonic the Hedgehog who was wearing a Santa Claus outfit and appeared to be glowing with a blue aura around him similar to the Earth's atmosphere. Isis was confused. "Sonic?! What are doing in my house?!" she interrogated. "I'm not Sonic. I'm the Ghost of Christmas Fast...er, I mean Past!" he replied. "Stop messing with me Sonic. I don't know how you got into my house or why you're glowing like a stupid light but you're going to get out and let me sleep or else!" Isis threatened once more. "Alright, you asked for it kid", said Christmas Past as Isis' window flew open letting the cold, winter air blow in and blow her curtains really hard. The kitten was shivering. "Wh-what did you do that for?! Now you're gonna g-get it Sonic!" Isis' teeth chattered from the cold.

"C'mon kid, let's go for a ride!" beckoned Christmas Past as he had half his body out the window. Isis was under her blankets and refused. "I'm waaaaiiiiting!" Christmas Past said impatiently. Isis still refused. The glowing spirit smirked as Isis rose above her bed and levitated to Christmas Past. She floated in front of her window and the spirit. "Glad you finally decided to come. Not like you had much of a choice anyway", he chuckled. "Put me down!" demanded Isis. He ignored her pleas and took her wrist and went out the window into the freezing night. "Where are you taking me?" Isis demanded from the Sonic doppelganger. "Your past where else?" he replied. "My past?" she asked with wide eyes as they entered a portal of bright white light.

They were now in a hospital room. They were standing besides a female light black cat in a hospital gown sitting up on a hospital bed with a male gray cat sitting on a stool besides her on her other side. Isis recognized them. "My parents...?" "Right. This is where you were brought into the world", said Christmas Past. She moved closer to her mother and saw she was holding a baby white kitten wrapped in a pink blanket. "That's me...?" she said. "Yes, we have that established", said Christmas Past. Isis stared at them. "They look so..." she began. "...Happy?" Christmas Past finished her sentence. "Of course they were. You were their first and only daughter". "But it's time to move on!" exclaimed Christmas Past as the hospital room faded into her house.

She saw herself still as a baby but now she was months old. Isis remembered this as one of the first few days her family finally reclaimed their old home, Black Moon Manor from their old enemies/rivals, the goody two-shoes Star family who had taken their old family home in the 1800s after their pyromaniacal ancestor was executed and the Angelblood family had to fight for a long time to get the house back. She also remembered this as her first meeting with the ghosts who already were inhabiting it as their own. "This is when your 'personality' first shown", said Christmas Past. While baby Isis was sitting on the couch sucking on her pacifier, two ghosts appeared with the Bandana Ghost on her right side and the Bowtie Ghost on her left. They took her pacifier out of her mouth wanting to hear her cry thinking it would be funny. But instead of crying, she growled menacingly at them and attacked them, successfully retrieving her pacifier. Isis laughed remembering this. "Even as a baby, they knew who was boss around here!" Then her surroundings faded away

Now they were in the Emerald Town's local graveyard "Emerald Town Cemetary". They saw a 3 year-old Isis sitting on a lonely tombstone up on a hill that belonged to her pyromaniacal ancestor looking down on the graveyard as if she ruled over it. "This is when you first met the only creature on Mobius that would be your closest friend..." said Christmas Past. Young Isis saw hands penetrate the ground and watched in curiousity. Zombies rose from the ground moaning as they marched towards the cemetary's entrance. But before they reached the entrance, she saw a pale coyote boy a year older than her in blue overralls holding drooping flowers in his hands. "Where ya'll goin'?" he asked the zombies who just moaned at him. Isis went over to him. "If you try to stop the zombies from leaving I'm going to hurt you so bad you won't be able to walk ever again!" she threatened him. The coyote didn't understand. "Do you know where mah granneh's grave is? Ma told meh ta give these to 'er and ah always forgit where it is", he had a Southern accent. Isis took immediate notice to his low IQ. "Hey weirdo. Wanna see the zombies go into town with me?" she asked. "Oh would ah?!" he accepted excitedly dropping the flowers as he followed Isis out of the graveyard.

We get to see who our first Christmas ghost is and he takes Isis down memory lane. Also, "Angelblood" is Isis' surname but she's mostly referred to as just simply "Isis the Cat".

Isis, Amber, Alex & Aris (c) Me

Sonic the Hedgehog/Ghost of Christmas Past, Bandana & Bowtie Ghosts (c) SEGA


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile Back With Sonic And The Gang  
The gang had already gotten some candy and were munching on it while they talked about what they've been up to. Then they feel a sudden strong gust of wind blowing. "Is it me or did it just get colder?" Tails asked hugging himself to keep warm. "I'm feeling a little scared Sonic!" Amy said as she hugged Sonic's left arm. The wind blew stronger and they see it swirl up like a tornado in the middle of the street and the scarecrow ghost appeared.

Marine hid behind her older brother and Tails' tails fizzes out in fear. "Whoa! Who the heck are you?" Sonic asked. "I am called 'Scarecrow' and I'm here for revenge on this town!" the ghost answered. Isis recognized him. "Hey, that's the guy who terrorized Emerald Town back in the eighteen hundreds...They cut his head off and he swore revenge. So the legend's true, he really did steal a scarecrow head and is using as his own..." Sonic chuckled, "'Scarecrow' huh? Not a very original name if you ask me". "Be quiet boy or I'll-" then he notices Blaze.

He floats closer to her as she backs away. "I-I've never seen something as lovely as you..." he said as if he was entranced. "Stay back!" Blaze warned as she threatened him with her fire claw. "Why resist my dear?" he asked. "Because you're a threat to my friends!" she answered. "That's still no reason to resist. Come with me and we'll burn this miserable town to the ground!" offered Scarecrow. "You stay away from her you floating pile of straw!" Sonic shouted as he spindashed into Scarecrow. "You dare challenge me?!" growled Scarecrow.

"Of course he does! Sonic never backs away from a challenge!" Marine said. "That's not helping Marine", Rad told her. "Then so be it!" Scarecrow accepted as he flew full throttle at Sonic. Isis became interested. "This should be good! I place my bets on the ghost!" she said getting a lawn chair and popcorn. "No ghost jerk messes with MY darling Sonic!" Amy said furiously getting out her Piko Piko Hammer and went to help her beloved.

Sonic however, was handling the situation just fine as he always did. "What's the matter strawbag? Can't handle the living?" Sonic teased as he homing attacked him. "You'll pay for that rodent!" Scarecrow recovered from the attack and blasted a small fire wave at Sonic. "Say good night blue rodent!" said Scarecrow in a creepy voice but before he could finish him off he was swatted away by Amy's Piko Piko Hammer like a baseball. "Hands off my boyfriend!" she told him. "Nice one Amy!" Crystal complimented. "Thanks Crystal. I'm always here to protect my darling Sonic", Amy said proudly as Sonic quietly gagged at her words. Scarecrow then retreats. "This isn;t over blue rat! I'll be back!" he shouted then flew away.

"That was close!" Gadget sighed in relief. Isis was disappointed. "That was the lamest fight I've ever seen!" she threw her popcorn in Aris' face. "Sonic just saved us from becoming dead like that ghost!" Amy snapped at her. "Big deal", Isis responded rolling her eyes at her. "But with that ghost on the loose what are we going to do now?" worried Leon. "Well first we need to find out more about this 'Scarecrow' ghost and what his problem is", said Tails. "Hmmm...I know a couple of ghouls who can help us. But we'll need to go back to my place", Isis suggested. "Figures..." Amy muttered. "Then let's go", Sonic said not wanting to waste any time.

* * *

Our heroes have an encounter with Scarecrow and he seems to be infatuated with Blaze.

Team Radical & The Wild Gang (c) mastergamer20

Scarecrow, Isis, Aris & Leon (c) Me  
All Other Characters (c) SEGA


	5. Chapter 5

Later, At Isis' Mansion  
Isis' parents Alex and Amber were sitting in the living room watching TV. "Have you guys seen the two ghost dweebs around?" she asked. "A-arent' they up in the attic like always?" Amber answered. "Fine then. Let's go up to the attic", Isis said in a bossy tone. Once they arrived in the attic, they saw a tall thin ghost wearing a red bandana and a short fat ghost wearing a red bowtie playing pool. Sonic instantly recognized them. "Hey, I remember those guys! I scared them good the last time I saw them", Sonic couldn't help but chuckle as the memories from Night of the Werehog rushed back to him.

The ghosts turned around. "Hey! It's that blue freak!" exclaimed the Bowtie Ghost. "We got a bone to pick with you!" said the Bandana Ghost. "Can it boneheads! Somehow the spirit of Scarecrow was awakened and he's out for revenge on Emerald Town. So we need some dirt on him", Isis explained. "What makes you think we know anything about that creep?" said the Bandana Ghost. Isis glared at him which was angrier than usual. Her glare frightened him. "Ok, ok. We know him. But why should we tell you? All you ever do is boss us around!" he said. "And make fun of us!" the Bowtie Ghost added. "Because you know what happens when I get really angry", Isis answered in a fake sweet, yet creepy voice. The ghosts were now convinced knowing what she was talking about. "Ok, ok then. Scarecrow was a black cat when he was alive back in the eighteen hundreds. No one knows his real name because all records of his existence were erased. The guy was a real pyromaniac and he LOVED burning things...and people... Guess you could say he had a 'burning passion' for fire", the Bandana Ghost chuckled at his own joke. Isis rolled her eyes. "Just get on with it", she said. The Bandana Ghost grunted at her. The Bowtie Ghost continued for him, "the citizens of Emerald Town feared that he was going to burn down the whole town and everyone in it so they trapped him and took him to the guillotines where they beheaded him. But before he was executed his last words were, 'one day I will return! To seek vengeance on this town and make it burn!' After he was buried, rumors spread that treasure he stole was hidden in his grave and if a secret inscriptoin on his gravestone was read out loud the treasure will be revealed". "And not to mention he was YOUR ancestor! You're great, great, great, great, great, great and many more greats uncle to be exact," the Bandana Ghost pointed at Isis.

"Tell me something I don't know", said Isis. "You're related to that monster?!" Amy gasped. "You know that shouldn't be entirely surprising", Isis said. "So you already knew he was your relative and you didn't even mention that to us?" Rad asked. "I wanted to see him in action", Isis answered with a small smile. "So you're just going to let him burn down your town?" Crystal asked horrified. "Of course not! If I let him do that I'm going to have to move to some other stupid place!" Isis snapped. "Guys, we need to find out who released him" Tails suggested. "Maybe it was some idiot at the graveyard stupid enough to fall for that myth", the Bowtie Ghost said. "Then let's head to the gravyard!" said Sonic. "And you're coming with us!" Isis said to the two ghosts. "Why us?" they asked. "Because I said so! You don't want to make angry again!" Isis snapped. The ghosts gave in out of their fear of her.

* * *

Our heroes head back to Isis' home where she gets answers out of the two ghosts haunting her house (the ones from the animated short "Night of the Werehog"). If you ever read the original version on mastergamer20's other account (mastergamer19), you will notice I added a twist to this chapter :D

Team Radical (c) mastergamer20  
Isis, Amber, Alex, Aris & Leon (c) Me  
All Other Characters (c) SEGA


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile  
Fiona and the Wild Gang had already left the graveyard. "Maybe we should leave town..." Twitchy suggested. "No way! Someone like that is bound have a BIG bounty over his head!" Jackal said. "Oh sure, like people are going to be offering money to whoever captures a guy who's been dead for over two centuries!" Fiona said sarcsatically. "She has a point you know", Sneak agreed. "Then do you have any bright ideas wise guy?" Jackal asked. "Ooh! I know! Let's suck him up with a vacuum!" Twitchy suggested. "What do we look like? Ghost Busters? Get real Twitchy!" Sneak told him. "Crush has an idea! Let Crush smash ghost into the ground and he can't escape!" "That's a stupid idea Crush!" Jackal told him. "Wow, you must be really proud to be the leader of such an intelligent biker gang!" Fiona smiled with extra sarcasm. "You have any ideas sweetcakes?" Jackal asked her. "Well, I guess I have a couple of tricks up my sleeve..." Fiona smiled slyly. "Then let's hear them", Jackal smiled sweetly at her. "We need to find out who we're dealing with so we need some dirt on this Scarecrow guy", Fiona suggested. "But where are we going to get the dirt?" Sneak asked. "Duh Sneak! On the ground!" Twitchy said.

Then they see Sonic and his friends. Jackal is surprised to see Isis with them. "It's you!" he exclaimed pointing at her. "We meet again. Enjoy the knuckle sandwich I gave you losers earlier?" Isis asked teasingly. Fiona was surprised. "You guys got pummeled by a little girl?" she laughed. The embarrassment rushed back to Jackal. "What are you guys doing here?" Sonic asked not happy to see them or Fiona. "Relax blue, we're not causing any trouble...yet", she giggled. Sonic wasn't amused. "Alright, we have a big problem. An unfriendly spirit is on the loose", Fiona told him. "He has a creepy face, blue torn clothes and looks like a scarecrow!" Twitchy described him. "So you guys encountered Scarecrow too?" Tails asked.

"Encountered him?! These goofballs were the ones who let him out!" Fiona pointed at the Wild Gang pinning the blame on them. "So YOU'RE the ones who released that monster?!" Rad exclaimed shocked. "Yeah so?" asked Jackal not caring. "Innocent lives are in danger and it's all YOUR fault!" Rad shouted at him angrily. "I'm with the raccoon on this one", Sneak said. "Still not my problem", Jackal said still uncaring. Then Rad kicked the feline down surprising everyone except Isis and Fiona. "Out of all the bad things you've done, this is the worst! I'm going to-" Then Crush throws Rad off Jackal. "No one hurts Rad!" Crystal shouted as she charged at Crush but Sneak blocks her. "Hey you brutes, we have a bigger problem at the moment", he reminded.

"Rat boy's right. How are we going to stop that spectral menace?" Fiona asked. "Isis should know. Scarecrow's her great, great, great and many greats uncle", Gadget said. "Really?" Fiona asked intrigued. "All I know is that he loved fire but loved burning stuff even more and his head was cut off as punishment for his crimes against Emerald Town", Isis revealed. "The guy was a real pyromaniac I tell ya!" said the Bandana Ghost. "And that's why he wants to burn the town for his revenge", added the Bowtie Ghost. "So that's why he's so interested in me. He must have sensed my pyrokinesis", Blaze suddenly realized. "So does he have a weakness?" Fiona asked. "I don't have all the answers", Isis said crossing her arms.

"We'll figure something out", Gadget said. "And you chumps are going to help us, like it or not!" Rad told the Wild Gang. "Oh man. Why us?" Twitchy groaned. "Because you're the ones who set Scarecrow free!" Rad told them. "Well FYI, Harley Quinn here was the one who told us about the treasure THEN we set him free!" Twitchy revealed as the heroes looked at Fiona. "Fine. I admit it, but I didn't know it was a trick", Fiona admitted. "It's ok Fiona. What's more important now is that we stop him", reassured Sonic. Then they all headed back to the Emerald Town Cemetery.

* * *

The Wild Gang, Fiona and our heroes collaborate to stop Scarecrow from setting the town on fire.

Team Radical & The Wild Gang (c) mastergamer20  
Isis, Aris & Leon (c) Me  
All Other Characters (c) SEGA


	7. Chapter 7

"Why are we back here?" Twitchy complained shaking again in fear. "Don't you remember? This is where Scarecrow was set free birdbrain", Fiona answered in annoyance. "Maybe we can find some clues that can help us defeat him", Fiona added. But just then, Scarecrow manifests. "I thought I sensed fire here", he said looking at Blaze. "You're not getting anywhere near her!" Sonic shouted defending Blaze. "Perhaps my minions will put an end to you!" Scarecrow said as an army of zombies rose from their graves.

Sonic and Blaze teamed up, fire and wind joining forces. Fiona reluctantly allied herself with Jackal and Crush. Isis was handling herself well. "Come on! My grandmother's corpse is scarier than you losers!" Isis said punching a zombie's head clean off. Tails and Gadget put their intellect together while Rad and Crystal combined their skills. Marine and Amy made a good team while Leon hid behind a monument leaving Aris to fend for himself. But luckily for him, he had a low sense of danger and thought everyone was dancing. "Oh boy! Let's parteh!" Aris said dancing making the zombies look at each other in confusion. Then a bomb blew them into mutilated pieces. "Kid, we're not partying we're fighting for our lives!" Sneak shouted at Aris. "Huh?" Aris looked around closely and realized what was really happening. Then he magically drew a chainsaw from behind his back and charged into the zombie horde with a strange Southern battle cry. "How did he...?" Sneak asked utterly confused with how Aris suddenly obtained a chainsaw. "I grab countless bombs from nowhere and you don't question that", Twitchy pointed out. "Point taken", Sneak agreed.

Sonic and Blaze were handling Scarecrow good despite the fact that he was phasing through their attacks. "Resistance is futile! Join me my dear! Fire and fire working together to destroy this miserable town!" offered Scarecrow once more. "Don't listen to him Blaze!" Sonic told her. "Be quiet pest!" Scarecrow told him. "Never! I will not betray my friends! And I will certainly not use my flames for evil! That and my heart belongs to someone else!" Blaze said. Scarecrow growled. "So be it! If I can't have you then no one can! I will incinerate all your friends! Startting with the spiked blue mongrel!"  
Scarecrow grabbed Sonic by the neck pinning him to the wall of the nearest mausoleum choking him. "That's right rat, suffocate! Then you will rise again as my servant!" Scarecrow said seeing the pain in Sonic's green eyes. "Take your filthy claws off him!" Blaze shouted blasting streaks of fire at him. Scarecrow turned his head not feeling any burns. "I am invulnerable to flames my dear! And there is nothing you can do to-" then he suddenly feels an intense burning sensation and lets Sonic out of his grip. He had been hit with a water ball from Marine's hydrokinesis. "That'll teach you!" Marine said. "Marine! You found Scarecrow's weakness!" Blaze informed her.

Fiona facepalmed herself. "That was his big weakness all along?! And NO ONE couldn't figure that out?!" she exclaimed feeling stupid. "I knew, but I didn't feel like saying anything. Fighting ghosts and zombies is FUN!" Isis exclaimed. "Everyone find a water source!" Blaze told everyone. But Scarecrow hearing her wasn't going to let himself be defeated that easily.

He grabbed Isis by the back of her shirt and hovered over a deep trench he opened in the ground with his ghostly powers. "Let a single drop of water touch me and the kitten loses all nine lives!" he threatened. "Oh real smooth great uncle, using me against them. But I gotta admit that's pretty clever and I mean it. Guess we really are related", Isis smiled at him. Scarecrow looked at her. "Really? Then maybe we should-" he began letting his guard down and was suddenly cut off. "You let her go!" Leon shouted as he threw a bucket of water at Scarecrow's back making him accidentally drop Isis as he screamed in pain. As she fell, the two ghosts saved her and brought her safely to the ground.

Scarecrow's eyes became an intensely brighter yellow as he glared at Leon. "Stupid boy! You'll pay for that!" he said but was sprayed by a water hose by Tails, Sneak and Twitchy saving the 10 year-old rabbit from the ghost's wrath. "Thanks guys! Thought I was done for!" Leon thanked the trio. "No problem kid", Sneak replied with a smile.

With Isis, she was in surprise that the two ghosts would save her after the way she treated them before. "You...you saved me...Why?" she asked still in a state of shock. "Even though you treat us like dirt..." began the Bowtie Ghost, "...You're still our boss and we want to send Scarecrow back where he came from", finished the Bandana Ghost. Isis gave them a small smile. The Bowtie Ghost tried hugging her but she backed up. "Boundaries...Remember what I said about boundaries..." she warned. Then Leon rushes to her side. "Isis are you ok?" he asked worriedly. "No, I almost died thanks to you", Isis growled at him. "I was just trying to save you", he replied. "Well you didn't. I don't need a nerd to save me that's what I have these guys for", Isis pointed at the ghosts. "Now beat it before I get angrier at you", she snapped at him. "Yes ma'am", Leon sighed.

Everyone sprayed water at Scarecrow causing him to melt. "NOOO! I won't be defeated by a bunch of children and-" he melted back into his grave unable to finish his sentence. "Good bye great uncle. It was fun while it lasted. May we meet again very soon", Isis bid farewll to her pyromaniacal relative. "Bon voyage fire freak!" said the Bandana Ghost. Everyone was relieved the nightmare was over. "Can we go back to trick-or-treating now?" Marine asked. "All the candy's probably gone by now", Leon said. "I got a better idea. Let's have a Halloween party at my place. All you guys are invited", Isis suggested. "Sounds good to me", Fiona smiled at her. "Whoo! Party!" Twitchy yelled throwing his hands in the air. "Are you sure it's a good idea to invite them?" Crystal asked looking at the Wild Gang and Fiona. "They helped us beat Scarecrow so why not?" Isis answered.

* * *

The heroes, Wild Gang and Fiona all fight off Scarecrow and his minions, defeating him in the process. We also get to see Isis and him briefly interact

Team radical & The Wild Gang (c) mastergamer20  
Isis, Scarecrow, Aris & Leon (c) Me  
All Other Characters (c) SEGA


	8. Chapter 8

Back At Isis' Mansion  
Everyone was enjoying themselves. Rad and Marine beat Jackal and Sneak at a dance off and Fiona and Isis were getting along well.

Meanwhile, Blaze was outside sitting on a tree. Sonic seeing her alone decided to join her. They didn't say anything for a few minutes. "Sorry about the whole ghost fiasco Blaze", Sonic apologized. "Don't be. It wasn't your fault", Blaze said. They were quiet again. "Sonic..." Blaze said breaking the silence. Sonic looked at her. "Remember when I told Scarecrow my heart belonged to someone else?" she continued. "Yeah", Sonic replied. "I was talking about you", she said. Sonic blushed when he saw Blaze was touching his hand. "This was actually the most exciting Halloween I've ever experienced", admitted Blaze. "Same here, except for the part where Scarecrow was trying to kill me", Sonic chuckled. Then Blaze kissed him on the cheek making Sonic blush more. "So, uh, wanna go back inside?" Sonic asked. "Sure", Blaze smiled.

They went back inside seeing everyone enjoying themselves. Twitchy was bothering Isis' parents asking them a million questions about random things that made no sense at all. Crush ate almost all the food in the refrigerator which upsetted Amy because she wanted some chips and dip. Crystal won a an arm wrestling match with Jackal. "Owww!" Jackal cried in pain. "Told you I'm strong", Crystal smirked. "Oh please. She was just lucky", Sneak said. "Wanna try and see how lucky I am?" Crystal challenged him. "Uh, no thanks..." Sneak said with an anime sweatdrop. Tails and Gadget talked about science while Marine told exaggerated stories of her adventures on Solaria. Leon was trying to get Isis to like him. "So Isis, I technically saved you. How about a kiss?" he said raising his eyebrow trying to kiss her. Isis punched him making Fiona and the Wild Gang point and laugh at his misfortune.

* * *

Our story concludes with a Halloween party at Isis' home and we have a SonicxBlaze moment :D

Team Radical & The Wild Gang (c) mastergamer20  
Isis, Amber, Alex, Aris & Leon (c) Me  
All Other Characters (c) SEGA


End file.
